Page
Page was one of Stacy's real life dogs. Page was rescued from a golden retriever shelter although her breed is unknown. She was named Page before Stacy adopted her but Stacy decided to keep the name as she loves reading. She was rescued on April 28th, 2007. On March 11th, 2019 Stacy announced on Twitter and YouTube that Page had died from complications with Cushing’s Disease and old age, after Stacy said that "she had to make the difficult decision to euthanize her." In Dogcraft, Page is a Golden Retriever. She is very clever, smart, and a little grumpy. Stacy confirmed that she will continue to appear in Dogcraft, despite her death in the real world. Personality Page (alongside Molly) frequently appears in Stacy's Monday Vlog videos. During Page's Q&A, Page was straight to the point. Stacy has said how Page is a very good guard dog. Stacy has also mentioned that Page knows a lot of tricks. Surgery On June 27th, 2017, Page underwent surgery to extract two teeth and to remove an uncontained cyst on her head that was beginning to spread. Luckily, the surgery was successful and Page recovered quickly. Death On March 11th, 2019, Stacy uploaded a video to YouTube titled Page has Passed Away. And it explains how Page has died. The exact date of Page's death is unknown, but it is almost certain to be during the week prior to the day that the video was uploaded, which was March 11th. It may be possible that she passed away before that week, since this was when she was uploading UHShe Season 11, which just happened to be the Season where she and Banoffee won, making Stacy's first win. All of the videos that she uploaded during this short period were pre-recorded, so she had that week to spend her last moments with Page, Stacy used that time well and will all ways remember Page no matter what. Page had Cushing's Disease, and could not walk right at all anymore and was having diarrhea, so after many people encouraged her to put Page down, she finally went with her mom to the hospital and had Page put down. On March 12th, 2019, Stacy posted a second video called I Had To Put My Dog Down' on her vlogging channel, explaining a lot about Page's death. She says that she will keep Page alive in Dogcraft, and still say "Page and Molly love you. Go Rescue a dog" at the end of her videos. In Dogcraft 'Rescue Stacy named a dog in Dogcraft after Page, she first appeared in episode 8 and has since moved into Stacy's home. 'Page's Problem' Episodes such as 'Page's Problem' and 'Page's Secret' had Page as the primary topic, where Page was eventually revealed to be pregnant, and she soon had several children. 'Page's Rescue Day' In episode 112, Stacy made Page's ears perk up to match the real life Page. 'The Dog Show' During the first Dogcraft Dog Show, Page was sorted into the Sporting Group along with Dug, Pongo, Perdita, and her children. Page was chosen to move on to the second round. However, during the second round, Page didn't do well during the Dog Agility Course, and overall she was ranked in 4th place. Gallery Page-0.png Dog biscuits.jpg Page editor.jpg page banner.jpg|Page in Stacy's Youtube Banner Pageplushwithpc large.jpg|Page Plushie Happy New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! -Page and Molly Can I Come.jpg|Page in Stacy's suitcase 11416941_872746942808979_1022896031_n.jpg|Page and Stacy's New Backpacks maxresdefault (3).jpg|Page Molly and Polly are reunited CUjd6c2VEAEXYNf.jpg|Page smells Milquetoast's new litter 924680_1637569773161001_566702581_n.jpg|Page helps Stacy sign the Page and Molly adoption certificates 12237188_711182222315481_1332044591_n.jpg|Page sports Stacy's new Socks Trivia * During episode 112 of Dogcraft, Stacy said that the day before (April 28th) was the 8 year anniversary that Stacy rescued Page, meaning Page was rescued April 28th, 2007. * Stacy made a Twitter account for Page. * In Noob Quest, Stacy's skin was based on Page, and Stacy's original username was "MyDogPage". Because the skin resembled a fox more than Page, Stacy renamed her username "StacyTheFox". * Stacy often jokes that Page is her favorite between her and Molly. * Page likes Polly more than Molly * On a scale of one to ten, Page rates Molly of how much she loves her a -2. * Page's "middle name" is Elizabeth. Page's Middle Name * Page likes to eat small animals. * As of 2018, Page is 12 years old. * During Stacy's quick four minute live stream, she began to cry when talking about Page's health, and revealed she was not doing so good. She also revealed on part two of the last Farlands stream she was not doing well, and said they would not talk about it. * Stacy revealed on Twitter that Page was diagnosed with Cushing Disease, however, she has given Page some medicine, and states that she is doing alright. * Page can be seen on the side of Stacy's book, and is a main character in it as well. * She has been on a plane more than 17 times. * She is also on the cover of her second book as well. * As of March 11, 2019, Page was announced deceased, but Stacy claims that she will forever miss her and that she will always remain alive in her heart and through her channel. Category:Dogs Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Dogcraft Category:Character Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (Dogcraft) Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (IRL) Category:Golden Retrievers Category:Christmas Cabin Category:Deceased